Episode 01
'First Riddle - "The World Is Full of ___"' (世界は□□に満ちている) is the first episode of the ''Riddle Story of Devil anime series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on April 3rd, 2014 and simulcasted with English subtitles by Funimation on the same day. Summary :Thirteen students in all in Year 10, Class Black. Twelve assassins, one target. The first to kill the target will get whatever they want. As one of the assassins, Tokaku Azuma joins Class Black and begins to size up the competition. Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Episode 01/Gallery'' Plot The episode opens with a group of girls participating in a brutal training program with only one of the girls managing to complete the course. Tokaku Azuma is declared the one fit candidate, and is thus assigned to Class Black by a mysterious man in a white suit with a pair of dice, later called Kaiba. He explains that the objective of Class Black will be to assassinate the designated target, another high school girl, before anyone else. The other students in Class Black will also be assassins, and the victor will be granted a prize of anything they wish. When Tokaku is asked what her wish would be, she replies curtly that she wants nothing. After some time later, Tokaku gets out of the shower, she sees that she has received an e-mail from Kaiba. In the e-mail is the first riddle Tokaku is supposed to answer: ''"The World is Full of ___"'' Kaiba then calls Tokaku to ask if she has an answer, to which she guesses "torment." He says that's incorrect, then proceeds to taunt her by revealing he chose her to enroll in Class Black not because she was at the top of her class, but because she was the most psychologically damaged. Suddenly, he then asks her cryptically if she will "kill to live", "let live and die", or to "let live and live", confusing a now angered Tokaku. Presumably she hangs up on him afterwards. The next day, Kaiba is heard explaining Myojo Private School to Tokaku. It is a school that ranges from grade school to college which only the children of the elite can attend, such as the children of politicians. He also explains that it'll be a few days before everyone in Class Black arrives, and Tokaku will be contacted by the Client for a complete debriefing. Tokaku makes her way to her classroom. Outside it, she hears a muffled voice and becomes tense, reading her knife behind her back as she edges towards the room. Tokaku seems transfixed as she sees an unknown girl reading off the names and numbers of the students from the attendance list. The unknown girl smiles, and hugs the roster to her chest as she affirms to herself she'll graduate with flying colors. She then spots Tokaku hovering in the doorway, and introduces herself as Haru. Tokaku is about to introduce herself only to be interrupted by a well-dressed man, who after class has started introduces himself as "Mr. Mizorogi", Class Black's homeroom teacher and "big brother". During the time in class, several other students are present. They are Student Number 2: "Mistress" Isuke Inukai, Student Number 10: Nio Hashiri, a silver haired girl who creepily refuses to until after the sun has gone down, Student Number 1: Tokaku Azuma (the other students are shocked to hear her family name), and Student Number Number 13: Haru Ichinose. Haru happily proclaims she looks forward to getting along with her classmates, then shyly shows off the cat phone straps she made for everyone as a sign of their new friendship. Tokaku tunes out Mr. Mizorogi's speech as she thinks to herself about how she doesn't want the phone strap, and will throw it away later. Later, Tokaku texts Kaiba about gathering information on who the target is as well as more answers to the riddle that are deemed incorrect. Nio appears out of nowhere, and starts to ramble on about stories behind the school such as the various accidents the workers suffered during construction and how the school was allegedly built on top of a cemetery. Nio then offers to team up in order to find the target but Tokaku declines, and then asks if the target has been confirmed. Nio says she knows it's not Tokaku, which Tokaku scoffs at and says it's most likely Haru since she seems like oblivious and weak prey. Smiling, Nio tells Tokaku to not underestimate Haru, as the straps she gave them are likely tracking or listening devices and makes to throw hers out the window. A brief flashback to a shrine happens, and Tokaku catches the strap Nio threw out the window. Tokaku tells Nio that since she doesn't want it, she'll keep it; though, Tokaku thinks to herself how she didn't even want hers and now she has two. Suddenly one of the straps is thrown at Tokaku, reflexively catching it, as Isuke tells the other two girls she doesn't want "that crap" and haughtily proclaims she's going to win Class Black. Back at the classroom, Haru presents a strap to the the silver haired girl. The girl blushes and says she loves it, and that it'll serve as a relic. A confused Haru questions what she means by that, as the silver haired girl thinks to herself it will gain meaning after Haru has been killed. Afterwards, Tokaku is walking to the dorms and Haru catches up to her, happily informing her they're roommates. The pair walk together as Haru chatters. The two talk over dinner as Haru again says she'll graduate. Tokaku questions her about her repeating that mantra but Haru brushes it off. The two arrive at their dorms, Kinsei Dormitory, where Nio meets them at the door. After a tense interaction with her, which Haru defused, she and Tokaku make their way to their shared dorm room, Room 1. An excited Haru moves around the room and flops onto a bed, where Tokaku notices she has a ring of scars around her upper thighs. Haru tries to explain them away and not show Tokaku, but Tokaku flips her skirt up to see them anyway which prompts Haru to comment that Tokaku isn't very nice. In Room 2, Isuke meets her roommate, who introduces herself as Haruki Sagae. The pair have a rather humorous interaction about nail polish. Afterwards Haruki points out that Isuke is a boy's name, much to Isuke's annoyance. Back at Room 1, Tokaku sets off to perform her temporary dorm rep duty of nightly roll call and Haru insists she join her. In the hallway, the pair run into another pair of girls holding hands. They introduce themselves as Student Number 9: Chitaru Namatame, and Student Number 4: Hitsugi Kirigaya. After an altercation between Haruki and Tokaku, Haru questions Tokaku's standoffish attitude before they are interrupted by what looks to be the quiet silver haired girl from before; however she aggressively introduces herself as Shinya Banba, and states that the "daytime girl" is Mahiru. Later, Tokaku has a dream with Kaiba teaching her class. He explains there's no reason at all to befriend people, as they'll just be killing them. Tokaku awakes with a start and goes to shower. Haru quietly talks to herself, worrying that Tokaku might hate her if she gets to know her. Later when both of them are in bed, but unable to sleep, Tokaku asks Haru if she has an answer to the riddle Kaiba had given her earlier. Haru thinks it over, and suggests the answer '''"forgiveness", which surprises and angers Tokaku as a flashback is shown of a young child standing in front of the dead body of an unknown woman. A camera watches the pair, and zooms out to reveal a control hub where all of the dorm rooms are on screen. An unknown older woman watches the screen as she wonders aloud how long Haru will last, then sends Haru's profile to Nio, who smiles sharply. In Kaiba's office, he grins as he looks at his phone with a message from Tokaku suggesting "forgiveness" as the answer to his riddle. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German Opening & Ending Riddle Story of Devil -- Official English Subtitled Opening Riddle Story of Devil - Official 1st Ending - Paradox (Tokaku Azuma) Manga and Anime Differences Chapter 00 * The chapter begins with Kaiba explaining Class Black to Tokaku in his office. The outdoor training scene that preceded this in Episode 01 does not occur. * There is a scene in which Tokaku and a group of her classmates discuss her recent assignment to Class Black. The other girls are convinced Tokaku is sure to win. * Before the other students arrive, Haru has a brief discussion with Mr. Mizorogi about her desire to graduate and befriend her classmates. Chapter 01 * Tokaku doesn't witness Haru reading the students' names aloud from outside the classroom, and instead arrives to class after she has done this. Chapter 02 * When Tokaku and Haru meet Chitaru and Hitsugi, Chitaru explains how she met Hitsugi at the bus station earlier that day. This is accompanied by a flashback which does not occur in the anime until a later episode. * There is a short scene with Isuke and Nio in an elevator where the two comment on each other's choice of clothing. Later, Isuke mentions that Nio is lucky to have a room to herself. Promotional Material Trivia * Commercial Insert Information: "Private Academy 17 - Publicly, a normal school, but actually a training facility for assassins. Kaiba took this post a couple of years ago. He teaches psychology (in class) and is not an instructor of combat techniques. (Not an assassin). Tokaku is the successor of the 'Azumas of the East'. She is enrolled at Private Academy 17 due to some special circumstances." * Kaiba's After Credits Message: "Hello I'm Mr. Kaiba. I'm a teacher at Private Academy 17. Dice-Man, Dice-Teach, that Bastard-with-the-Dice, call me whatever. Students give teachers nicknames, that's just what happens. Not Tokaku, oh no, she's not that sort of girl." * This episode along with Episode 02 is available for streaming free on Funimation's website References Navigation Category:Crew Needed